


Captain America 3: Trial War

by Xeillyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athena's therapeutic lawyering, Civil War AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Violence, M/M, also featuring Widget, and the lawyer kids' magic powers, but not graphic, but that's not main either, featuring the lawyer dads, murders of minor characters, my goal is that the full script will be understandable even if you don't know one of the fandoms, pairings mostly won't be a main component of the story, preferrably even if you know neither, probably some issues with legal concepts used, there may be some nods to the idea of Apollo's mysterious dad actually being Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeillyan/pseuds/Xeillyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's been brought in on a plethora of charges as the Winter Soldier. Steve, understanding the necessity of due process, goes to the best defence agency in the world to get his best friend acquitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a tumblr post (just a trailer) that I wrote randomly earlier today. I'll write a screenplay version a few pages at a time and post those as chapters, then maybe turn that into a more novel-ish format if I actually get it all nice and finished.

Phoenix: (voiceover while Steve's back is shown walking towards an office) I heard you could use some help.

  
*door opens, showing the Wright Anything Agency crew for a moment before flipping to show Steve*

  
Steve: It's for a friend of mine, actually...

  
[as Steve is speaking, the scene slowly fades to Bucky, sitting in the detention centre, and Apollo across from him]

  
Apollo: So. Are you the Winter Soldier?

  
Bucky: Yes. *bracelet heartbeat sound and red/blue filter cuts over him, and Apollo raises an eyebrow* ... No.

  
[wide shot of a cityscape, circling around to Avengers Tower as a voiceover comes on]

  
Natasha: You come to us and say you're going to put Steve's friend - our friend - away forever, and you expect us to help?

  
[zooms in, shows Franziska facing the Avengers save for Cap and Thor]

  
Franziska: Yes. *cracks whip* Is that a problem?

  
[cue dramatic music, shots of a gavel banging, then some forensic investigation, then Phoenix's Psyche-Lock thing, then various lawyers dramatically pointing, followed by Bucky on the witness stand]

  
Athena: Your Honour, the witness is clearly traumatized! I'd recommend an impromptu therapy session to clear things up.

  
Widget: *beeps cutely like a Star Wars droid as the shot zooms in on it, then winks before the camera cuts to another frenzy of really quick shots of people giving testimony*

  
[quick montage of the Avengers going off and gathering evidence for whichever side each of them is on]

  
Judge: *begins to raise gavel*

  
Phoenix and Steve: OBJECTION!

  
Captain America, Ace Attorney


	2. Opening Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the story. No trailer moments yet.

EXT. CITYSCAPE - Break of Dawn

The DARK AGE OF THE LAW is drawing to a close. As HYDRA continues to be rooted out of the rubble to give way to a new SHIELD and over a year has passed since the UR-1 INCIDENT's verdict was overturned, the citizenry are slowly regaining faith in the legal system and its enforcers.

The camera swings past AVENGERS TOWER, over NEW YORK all the way to the front of the COURTHOUSE, a majestic building in the style of an old bank. Its teak doors swing open with a groan, and we're shown a booted foot stepping over the threshold.

CUT TO:

INT. WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY – Morning

As the foot goes down, the marble floor of the courthouse transforms into the cosy carpet of the WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY's main room. The camera goes up to show three young adults: TRUCY WRIGHT, a 17-year-old in a blue magician's outfit, who has on her face an exuberant smile as she attempts to perform a trick involving sparkles and several knives; APOLLO JUSTICE, a short young man in a red suit with an attorney's badge on his lapel, the unfortunate "volunteer" for his sister's impromptu show, trying to dodge blasts of sparking projectiles; and ATHENA CYKES, an athletic young woman with a double degree in law and psychology as well as a licensed attorney, who watches the two and applauds while Trucy pulls what looks to be a menacing gun out of her MAGIC HAT. When Apollo trips over the sofa and is caught by Athena, the stranger in the door attracts their attention with a harrumph. All turn to look, but Trucy is started and fires her RUBBER MISSILE right at the stranger's chest.

We're shown the stranger, CAPTAIN AMERICA, as he catches it and calmly hands it back to her. He takes off his mask and puts it on the office hat stand, showing his face as STEVE ROGERS.

STEVE  
(awkwardly)  
Uh, hi, kids. Is Mr. Wright around?

Trucy eyes him warily.

  
TRUCY  
What do you want with my Daddy?

APOLLO  
(sadly, but quietly)  
I'm 24 next month, not a kid…

Trucy and Steve continue to stare each other down.

ATHENA  
(also quiet)  
Captain America is in our office, and that's your reaction?

Steve coughs, but becomes a little more confident as the three youths stand, all but Trucy bearing BADGES.

STEVE  
I'm looking for someone to handle a defence, and I've heard this agency's the best there is.

ATHENA  
You bet we are! We've even wrapped up cases that got abandoned years and years ago!

Steve grins to himself, but it's mirthless and almost grim.

STEVE  
Exactly what I'm looking for.

TRUCY  
Daddy's out right now, but we can take a message! Or you could ask these two, instead. Either way, really.

WIDGET, the small EMPATHIC ROBOT around Athena's neck, chirps and glows a bright GREEN: its owner is excited.

WIDGET  
Ask us, ask us!

Steve starts, then looks at Widget, then back up at Athena's face.

ATHENA  
That's Widget. Sometimes it'll say what I'm thinking… even when I'd rather it didn't.

Steve chuckles lightly.

STEVE  
I take it you're all attorneys, then?

ATHENA, APOLLO, & TRUCY  
Uh-huh!

TRUCY  
Well, they are, anyway. I'm just finishing up with high school.

APOLLO  
You can count on us for the case, sir!

Now that Apollo's gotten over his initial shyness, his voice is remarkably loud. Steve winces, but the girls are unfazed.

STEVE  
Well, I appreciate the offer, son, but I think my friend would rather Mr. Wright led the counsel. Could you tell him I was here, and that I'd like to meet with him?

TRUCY  
Of course! He should be in this afternoon, if you've got time to stop by again then.

Steve nods. He's read up on the judicial system, and cleared his schedule for the next few weeks barring an extreme emergency.

STEVE  
I can be back anytime he's available.

TRUCY  
Great! He'll be here by two. See you then!

As they exchange goodbyes and Steve leaves, Athena and Apollo give Trucy baffled looks.

APOLLO  
It's eleven thirty. You're pretty optimistic if you think Mr. Wright's getting over that nasty flu by two this afternoon.

TRUCY  
I don't think Daddy'll be all better until next week at least.

Apollo and Athena look at each other, still confused.

APOLLO  
Then why…?

Realization dawns on him as Athena puts on her running shoes.

ATHENA  
I can get to the pharmacy and back in half an hour, easy! You take care of finding Mr. Wright a ride, alright, Apollo?

Athena sprints out the door before Apollo or Trucy has time to reply. She's impressively fast, and they stare after her.

TRUCY  
Caught on yet, Polly?

APOLLO  
Yeah. Poor Mr. Wright...

Trucy sticks her tongue out at Apollo and gives him a playful whack with her MAGIC WAND.

TRUCY  
I'm sure Daddy would much rather lead the team in what'll probably be our biggest case yet than be stuck at home all day in bed!

Apollo simply sighs, which Trucy takes as acquiescence.

TRUCY  
So, what are you waiting for? Go find a ride for Daddy, like Athena said!

APOLLO  
Huh?

TRUCY  
It'd be mean to make him walk. When I left this morning, he was really sick.

Apollo considers asking why, then, she's getting them to drag him out of bed, but thinks better of it.

APOLLO  
What are you going to do?

TRUCY  
Find out what the case is, of course!

APOLLO  
Do I even want to know how you plan on doing that?

Trucy is brightly bouncing on her toes while Apollo looks a mix of apprehensive and intrigued.

TRUCY  
Considering last time, and the time before, and the time before that? Probably not! Now, hop to it!

Apollo barely has time to finish buckling his shoes before Trucy all but chases him out the door. After he's a good way down the hall, she sits on the couch, crossing her legs and cupping her chin in a thinking pose as she draws a remote control helicopter out of a box. It's super high-tech -- a gift from a friend.

TRUCY  
Now, where did I put that camcorder?

Ah, there we go; it's on the shelf, next to a box of cards and set of interlocking rings.

ZOOM THROUGH CAMCORDER LENS TO:

INT. AVENGERS TOWER - Morning (Later)

An elevator dings, and Steve steps out.

STEVE  
I'm here.

The camera swings around to show us the rest of the room. A beautiful, glass-walled penthouse, it's well-lit, though no electronic lights are on. There's a bar off to one corner, a door that leads to a large balcony/helipad, and sofas arranged in an L-shape. And seated on those sofas are…

HAWKEYE. CLINT BARTON. His face is creased as he looks at Steve, eyes full of concern half for his friend and half for the storm that promises to come in short order.

CLINT  
Hey, Steve. Welcome back.

To his left is his fellow agent of SHIELD and field partner… THE BLACK WIDOW. NATASHA ROMANOV. She's stoic where Clint's a bleeding heart - could be thinking about a million things, related to the matter at hand or not and nobody would have a clue either way. She's just as affected by what's been going on as any of them, of course, but someone's got to keep a semblance of normalcy.

NATASHA  
Hey.

THE SCARLET WITCH, WANDA MAXIMOFF, is most decidedly not that person. She's been sleeping exactly enough to stay alive, and it shows – her twin, her other half, was taken from her not a year ago and right when she's beginning to bond with a new family of sorts, this happens and threatens to tear them apart. Of course she's not okay, and she's not sure she will be, no matter what THE VISION has been trying to convince her. He, for his part, has been building a life for himself out of costume; he's made a different, apparently-human form with which he leads a civilian life, and has begun to comprehend the word "civilian". He's only jumped at six car accidents and a burning building while in that identity in the last month, which is a definite improvement.

WANDA  
Hi.

VISION  
Good morning.

Next along the first couch, almost at its corner, is THE FALCON. SAM WILSON. He was thinking again about the friend of sorts he'd been considering introducing to the group, and again he finds himself unable to be sure there'll still be a group even one month from now. Nonetheless, he's doing his best to hope it'll turn out fine, since it almost seems like nobody else is making an effort on that front. He waves and gestures for Steve to sit next to him.

SAM  
Hey.

Finally, a little removed from the rest sits IRON MAN. TONY STARK. He wears fancy clothes, as you'd expect from a multi-multi-gazillionaire like him; his version of casual is out of an upper-middle-class family's price range. He's anything but happy, but you wouldn't hear it in his voice.

TONY  
(casually)  
So, how'd it go?

STEVE  
He wasn't in, but the other lawyers there said he'd be back around two.

NATASHA  
And I'm assuming you said you'd be back around two-oh-one.

Steve nods with a smile.

STEVE  
I get the feeling you were right to recommend them, Tony.

TONY  
I thought you said you didn't see him.

STEVE  
I met the other lawyers at the agency. There's something about them… I get the feeling I wouldn't be able to get anything past them.

NATASHA  
No offence? You can't "get anything past" most people. Too clean, too pure.

There is assorted nodding.

STEVE  
They seem like good kids. Kids who know what they're doing.

Various eyebrows are raised. About 40% of the eyebrows in the room go up.

TONY  
Is that kids like term of endearment "kids", or kids as in actual, legitimate children?

STEVE  
A bit of both, I guess.

Tony laughs.

TONY  
Oh, man, now I know what those reviews were all about.

Now it's Steve's turn to look quizzical.

STEVE  
You sent me there because they might be the only agency good enough to handle Bucky's defence!

TONY  
No, I sent you there because they might be the only ones crazy enough!

Steve stands, and Tony stands too, to square off with him. After a moment, Tony sighs.

TONY  
Look, I know he's your friend and you don't want to believe it, but he's clearly guilty. You can't deny what he's done; he has to get justice.

STEVE  
He has to get a fair trial, which he won't without a proper defence. Even then it's a long shot, seeing as this whole country's determined to string him up!

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly getting worn out. Before he can reply, though, the Vision receives a signal from the tower's AUTOMATIC SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM.

VISION  
I don't mean to alarm anyone, but it appears someone is observing us through a hovering toy.

And, indeed, they are. The AVENGERS turn to look where the Vision is pointing, namely at Trucy's camcorder-equipped copter, which has snuck in through the open balcony door. Before any of them can get out a weapon or do much anything to get rid of it, it zooms away. Time will tell if it captured useful information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: In hindsight, maybe Athena should've been given top billing next to Steve rather than Phoenix. She's going to be a lot more involved in the action, as she's got all that skill with fighting, and also leading the investigation at some points. The actual trial will be put off for a good long while, at least until I have an Internet connection fast enough to watch the Ace Attorney movie a second time for pointers on how I might handle the court record.  
> In the same vein, the formatting didn't copy, so I'll fix it when I have access to an actual computer instead of doing it painstakingly on my phone.


End file.
